Diamond in the Sand
by KailJoy
Summary: A past that Robin and 2 others had tried to forget that comes back in a rush. They must put aside their past and accept that their friends can help them while trying to battle this new but also old evil. RobStar


Robin gasped as he sat up in bed. He had had another nightmare about the past he had left behind.

Or so he thought. Robin shook his head and fell back onto the pillow. He reached up and rubbed his mask-less eyes.

"Why am I dreaming about them now? The accident happened almost four years ago. Why am I dreaming about my friends and family now?" he wondered as he fell back into a fitful sleep.

* * *

A girl gasped as she sat up in her own bed. She had long black hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Her room was large with a large bed in the middle of it. She sighed and got out of bed. She walked down the hall outside of her room and hit a spot on the wall behind a painting.

A passageway opened up and she walked down the stairs inside of it. Soon, she came to a large cave with many computers in it. A man was sitting at one of them. He turned when her bare feet hit the metal floor.

"Why are you awake?" he asked. He was dressed in a black bat costume.

"Couldn't sleep. Figured I'd go ride around a bit. That alright with you, bats?" she jokingly said. Batman sighed and turned towards her.

"Just get back soon. You have some big days in the next few weeks." he informed her. She nodded and hit a switch on the wall. It lit up a case by the wall. She walked over to it and looked inside.

Inside of the case was a costume. The costume looked like an acrobat's costume. It was blue and silver that were coloring the diamonds all over it. The main color was black and the diamonds were pretty small. There were a pair of legs covers that were dark blue. They tied to the costumes. The mask was black but with a blue strap around her head and two silver straps just hanging from it. A blue glass diamond was there to put on her forehead.

"Time to get going." Batman said. She nodded and pulled the costume out and put it on. You couldn't even see her eyes through the mask.

"How do I look?" she asked when she was done getting the costume on.

"Perfect. Get going, Black Bird . You're the one that wanted to go out." Batman hit a switch and a silver bike came into view. "Get back before dawn."

"Alright! LATER!" she called over her bike before riding out into the darkness of Gothom's night.

* * *

"Good morning friends!" Starfire called as she flew into the main room. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy were eating and Raven was meditating.

"Morning Starfire. We have a job later. Be ready." Robin told her in between gulps of food.

"What will we be doing?" she asked.

"Some rich man wants us to be body guards for his foster daughter. She is here for the unveiling of some new technology." Raven told her as she came out of her meditation.

"Alright. I will be ready." Star said as she grabbed herself some food and started to eat also. Raven sighed, having the feeling that something bad was going to happen today.

* * *

Red X sighed as he looked out at where workers were setting up a stage. He was on top of building, staring down.

_So your coming here. Maybe you will be able to tell who I am._ he thought as he glanced at one of the workers. The man had a small scar over his left eye.

"It can't be. Not here, not now." X said as he stood up. His eyes were wide underneath the mask. "He can't be here." Red X jumped off the building and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Kayla Wayne sighed as she stepped out of the car. Alfred stood by her door.

"You shouldn't have gone out last night. Your tired." he pointed out. Kayla shrugged.

"Not too tired to do this. Where are we again?" she boredly asked.

"In Jump City. Master Bruce made sure to get you some guards, they should be…." he said but was cut of by a shriek.

"RAVEN! YOU AREN'T WEARING YOUR COSTUME!" Starfire cried. She had never seen Raven without it. Raven ignored her.

"I think that is her." Raven said, pointing at Kayla. "Are you Kayla Wayne?"

"Yes, she is. And you are her guards?" Alfred stepped in. Kayla sighed. He could be so protective of her.

"Yes. I am Raven and this is Starfire. We are part of the Teen Titans." Raven said.

"Cool." Kayla said. "You have any idea where the main lab is? That is where I am supposed to go." Raven nodded.

"We'll take you there." Starfire said and started to pull Kayla along, showing her where everything was. Raven quietly followed.

* * *

"The stage is set, master." The stage hand that had a scar informed a man dressed in all black. He turned and he was even wearing a black mask.

"Good. Lets see you get out of this one, kids." the man pulled off the mask, revealing a face that was half burnt off, a nasty sight. "Go and get the other ready." the workers nodded.

"Yes, Master Half-Scar." he said before leaving.

* * *

"Wayne Corporations is proud to have grown this much." Kayla continued her speech. She had been going for a good five minutes now. She opened her mouth to continue but was cut off by a blast above her. She looked up and saw rocks and parts of the building falling straight towards her. She was knocked out of the way by one of Raven's aura blasts.

"Stay here." Raven told her but Kayla wasn't about to listen.

"I'm going to check on the project!" she shouted before running into the building.

"NO!" Raven called and Starfire tried to follow her but the entrance was now completely blocked. Starfire was about to blast it when Raven stopped her. "The building is already unstable. All we can do now is hope that she is alright."

* * *

Red X had been inside the building just in case. He knew how Half-Scar worked, due to past experiences. He heard the blasts and quickly headed towards the main room.

* * *

Robin had also been inside the building but he was at a disadvantage. The area he was in had collapsed, leaving him trapped and forced to find another route.

He quickly ran the other way and hoped that he wasn't too late. If the villain, whoever it was, got a hold of the technology in this building, the results could be disastrous.

* * *

Kayla gasped as she dove through the pieces of falling building.

"WHOA!" she cried as a beam fell at her. She lifted her hands and the beam was quickly knocked away with diamond like arrows. That was one of Kayla's powers. "I have to keep going…." she said as she climbed through the fallen debris.

Soon, she was in the storing room. She looked at where the project was and saw that a man in black with a mask was standing over it. "Get away from that." she spat out. The man jumped a little and stood. She saw that he had a red x over the mask.

"I'm not here to steal it." he held his hands up in defeat. Kayla glared at him and raised her arms, releasing her power. He was quickly pinned to the wall.

"Yeah, right. That **is** what they all say." she said in a hardened voice that she only used when she had her costume on.

"Kayla Grayson?" the man said. Kayla's head jerked towards him.

"How do you know that name?" she glared at him. He jerked his arm free and hit a part on his neck.

"Cause I used to be your best friend before I ran away." a now girly voice said. Kayla's eyes widened.

"You……." was all she got out before the building collapsed in between them.

"Meet me at dock twenty nine at seven o'clock. I will be waiting. I will come for three days. If you don't come then,…well, then your out of luck." X called.

Kayla nodded. She was feeling really dizzy. She looked up with glazed eyes and saw that a pipe was broken and the gas inside was coming out. She heard people coming. With a lazy wave of her hands, the crystal arrows disappeared. With that, she collapsed.

"HEY! IS ANYONE IN HERE?" Robin yelled as he tried to get through the debris. He coughed a bit and realized that a gas pipe was broken. He pulled a gas mask out of a pocket and ran inside. His quick eyes quickly spied the unconscious girl on the floor.

He grabbed her and ran, not even noticing the crystal that hadn't melted yet. He ran outside and the girl's body immediately started to gasp for air.

"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled as she flew over. "You found Miss Kayla! Thank goodness. I thought that I had lost a new friend."

"The medics are on their way over. I will be there as soon as I stop some rowdy reporters." Raven telepathic voice said in his head. He nodded just as the medic came over with an air mask. They quickly got it on her face and soon she started to cough. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" she croaked out. Robin came over to her.

"Don't talk. You inhaled some gases that could have been deadly. Try to stay awake, alright?" he said. Her eyes wandered around.

"Don't know…if…can." she said. Robin looked at her.

"I'll help you. I'll talk till the medics get back." Robin said. He talked to her but she didn't answer. She just listened. Soon, the medics came running over.

"Should we take her to the hospital? That might attract to much attention." the one medic said. The other agreed. Starfire came over.

"Robin. Maybe we could take her to the hospital at the Titans Tower?" Starfire asked. Robin frowned a bit.

"Yes. We should." Raven agreed as she came over.

"Alright. We have a place we can take her." Robin told the medics. They agreed and released her into the care of the Titans.

* * *

"DARN IT!" Half Scar yelled as he stormed around his hide out. His workers cringed. They hated it when he got like this.

"Sir?" one of them said.

"WHAT?" he shouted at him.

"They took the girl back to Titans Tower and the project has gone missing." he nervously said.

"Did you get the short stick?" Half Scar said, knowing what his men did when choosing who to go tell the daily report. "Oh, well. Go get my other mask." he said. The man nodded before running off. "Time to pay the Titans a visit." he said before laughing hysterically.

* * *

"Uhhhhh……" Kayla groaned as she started to regain consciousness. She slightly opened her eyes and looked around. She saw that she was in a room that was very clean and silver colored.

"Good. Your awake." Robin said as he opened the door. "I was wondering when the gas would wear off."

"Where am I?" she managed to croak out. He looked over at her.

"Huh. I didn't think that you would be able to talk yet." he said while grabbing a thermometer out of a cabinet. "Open your mouth." he ordered. She was about to ask why but he stuck it in before she could speak. Soon, he pulled it out. "Good. You don't have a fever."

"You could have given me a warning. I wasn't ready for that." she spat out. He just ignored her.

"Get some rest." he told her before walking out of the room. She glared at the door after him.

"Moody guy." she said before turning on her side and falling asleep.

(Kayla's Dream)

_"HEY! Wait for me guys!" Kayla called after her brother and friend. Dick and Barbara turned toward her._

_"I thought you didn't want to go." Dick said when she caught up._

_"Yeah, I thought you wanted to get some more sleep after last night." Barbara said._

_"Thanks for waking me up, Dick." Kayla sarcastically said to her brother. Dick held his hands up in defeat._

_"I tried and you punched me in the eye." he said. They turned into Wayne Industry, their adoptive father's company. Barbara just cam along for the fun._

_"Hey, Mr. Dean!" They called to the guard.. He nodded at them._

_"Hello sir, miss, and friend." he said. "Which floor are you going to?"_

_"Fifth." Kayla called._

_"I will tell them that you are coming." Mr. Dean said as he hit a button on the wall. The kids climbed into the elevator. They quickly went up and were soon at the fifth floor._

_"Hello Miss Kayla, Miss Barbara, Mr. Richard. How are you today?" Prof. Chris said._

_"Good. Can we see the new project you told us about before?" Kayla asked. Prof. Chris nodded and walked over to a covered up part of the lab._

_"Just step behind this curtain." he said. They did, all thinking that this was a little suspicious. But they just ignored it and walked behind it. _

_"What is that?" Barbara asked. The were looking at a huge machine but they couldn't tell what it was._

_"I don't……what's beeping?" Kayla asked. They all jerked their heads toward the machine but it was too late._

_**BOOM!!!**_

(End Dream)

Kayla gasped as she sat up. She looked around and saw that light was coming through the window in the room. She heard some more crashes coming from another room.

The door opened and a girl wearing a hood and cape walked in. "I figured that that would wake you. How are you feeling?"

Kayla thought for a minute. "Better. Where am I anyway? That moody guy never answered me." she said.

Raven laughed a little. "You are in Titans Tower. You remember me, right?"

Kayla nodded. "Raven, I think."

Raven nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Your Kayla, right?"

She was about to answer when the door opened and Starfire flew in. She yelled in happiness. "MY NEW FRIEND!! YOU ARE AWAKE!!!" she flew at her but was stopped by Raven's shield.

Raven sighed. "Star, she just woke up. Calm down a bit."

Kayla was laughing. She hadn't had this much fun in years. "How long was I out?"

Raven turned back to her. "This is the third day that you are here. And you will be allowed to go today."

Kayla realized that she wasn't wearing her clothes. "Can I have some clothes?"

Starfire went and got them. Kayla quickly changed. Star stood near her. "Want me to show you the way?"

Kayla nodded. "I would like that."

* * *

For a bit, Red X hadn't thought that she would come. The first two nights she hadn't but this night she had. He walked up behind her.

She turned to face him. "You should know better than that. I almost used my diamonds on you." she scolded him. "Is it really you under that mask?"

Red X nodded.

Kayla walked up and slowly reached for the mask. She touched it and X nodded, meaning that she could take it off. She pulled it off, revealing a girl's face.

She smiled at Kayla.

Kayla threw her arms around her. "Barb, I can't believe that its you!"

Barb hugged her back. Her red hair had fallen over her one eye. "I can't believe its you!" she said back.

Kayla took a good look at her. She didn't look any different. She reached out to push her hair out of her eye.

Barb's hand flew up and stopped her. She reached down and grabbed the project that she had taken. "Here." she said.

Kayla took it and looked at it. Everything looked okay. She looked up to talk to Barb but she was already gone. Kayla got a sad look on her face and left.

Barb looked sadly down as Kayla left. "I can't let myself return. I just can't." she whispered before putting her mask back on and leaving.

* * *

The titans were sitting on their couch, all watching a movie. Star was really into it, Beastboy and Cy were trying to guess what would happen next, Raven didn't really care, and Robin had dozed off on the extra chair.

The movie ended and Star sighed. She opened her mouth to speak to Robin but Cyborg clamped his hand over her mouth. He pointed at Robin then motioned for them to leave.

Raven used her powers to pull a blanket over him without waking him up. They all walked out into the hall. Cy was the first to speak.

"He never seems to get any sleep. Try not to wake him up if you need to go in there." he quietly said before walking to his room, the others going to theirs as well.

Robin sighed as his dreams were filled with large animals and people flying through the air.


End file.
